In general, a vehicle includes various lamps having an illumination function for easily verifying an object positioned around the vehicle when the vehicle is driven at night and a signal function for notifying a driving state of the vehicle to drivers of other vehicles or road users. For example, a head lamp and a fog lamp are used primarily for illumination purpose and a turn signal lamp, a back-up lamp, a brake lamp, and the like are primarily used for signaling purpose.
A turn signal lamp installed at front, rear, left and/or right side(s) of a vehicle flickers when the vehicle changes its running lane or running direction, to enable the drivers of vehicles or pedestrians around the vehicle equipped with the turning signal lamp to notice the change in driving lane and/or direction. However, turn signal lamps that were proposed thus far do not enable neighboring drivers or pedestrians to intuitively recognize the change. A need for a new turn signal lamp exists.